Ce que je n'ai jamais su te dire
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Il n'y a pas que la promesse qu'on s'est faite. Il y a quelque chose en plus. Je comptais le dire depuis l'an passé. Mais c'est vraiment difficile à dire, surtout maintenant... Quand j'y pense, même se taper dans la main... Hein ? Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ferais bien de commencer maintenant. Quand on aura gagné ce match, je le ferais.
1. Ce que je n'ai jamais su te dire

**/!\ YAOI soit relations entre hommes On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Ce que je n'ai jamais su te dire

Pairing : Hyuga x Tepei

PDV : Hyuga

Résumé : Il n'y a pas que la promesse qu'on s'est faite. Il y a quelque chose en plus. Je comptais le dire depuis l'an passé. Mais c'est vraiment difficile à dire, surtout maintenant... Quand j'y pense, même se taper dans la main... Hein ? Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ferais bien de commencer maintenant. Quand on aura gagné ce match, je le ferais.

Rating : K

**Note : Certains auront peut-être reconnu une partie de l'épisode 36 dans le résumé. Tout simplement parce que ces mots d'Hyuga ont développé mon esprit yaoiste, déjà en marche pour ce couple. En effet, depuis le début du matche contre Kirisaki Daichi (ou plutôt la fin de celui contre Shutoku) j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur eux... Bah voilà. En plus, de ce que j'ai constaté, il n'existe rien sur eux deux en français (mais un triangle amoureux avec Hanamiya bien angst que je vous conseille de lire si vous aimez le genre [Le titre c'est"Là où tendent les êtres humains]). Dommage. Je précise aussi que je ne suis que les épisodes et que celui-ci a été réalisé juste après le 36è donc évidemment, ce qu'il se passe après n'a pas de rapport avec la véritable suite dans le manga. Bref. Bonne lecture.**

**Note 2 : Je me suis relue. Plein de fois. Mais mon clavier bugue vachement alors il se peut qu'il manque des lettres/y ait des lettres ou des espaces en trop. Désolée.**

* * *

Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense. Depuis l'année dernière. Depuis ce "match" où tu as tenté de me prouver ce que je savais déjà. Que je ne pouvais vivre sans le basket. Tu m'intriguais, honnêtement. A t'acharner ainsi sur moi sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Je n'étais qu'un joueur lambda, sans les capacités incroyables dont ces monstres de Teiko et autres généraux sans couronnes étaient dotées. Et je te tenais tête, je ne voulais vraiment pas rejoindre ton équipe. Parce que je n'avais pas la force de renoncer une fois de plus au basket et de me faire écraser. Alors je t'ai détesté, quand j'ai vu que tu ne me lâcherai pas et que tu continuerais de me harceler. Tu m'as forcé à admettre ce que je n'aurais avoué à personne, surtout pas à toi. Et finalement, alors que tu me tapais sur les nerfs, je me suis retrouvé dans l'équipe de basket, au poste de capitaine. Et j'ai senti que je changerais d'opinion. Sur toi. Sur le basket. Et sur moi-même.

Je te dois beaucoup, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais. Alors quand ce mec t'as brisé, Hanamiya, je l'ai haï. Sans savoir pourquoi. Je me sentais complètement désespéré. Parce que tu quittais le terrain et nous...En m'abandonnant. Je me demandais comment je pourrais jouer sans toi. Et je me demandais pourquoi je me posais cette question aussi. Et quand je t'ai vu sur ce lit d'hôpital, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à t'aimer plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et j'avais beau me maudire pour ça, cela n'aurait rien changé. Parce que quand je suis venu dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je savais déjà que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Alors il ne m'a plus resté qu'à accepter l'évidence. Et à te balancer tes quatre vérités pour t'empêcher d'abandonner. Tu ne croyais pas en nous mais moi, je croyais en toi.

Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que sentiment grandisse au fur et à mesure jusqu'à m'étouffer. Je m'attendais même au contraire, à ce que cela se calme avec le temps, que cette attirance disparaisse. Mais plus je te vois, plus je sens que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Tu vois, ça me tue à petit feu. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi. Parce que tu es le premier mec que j'aime. Et parce que... Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Quand je te vois. Te côtoyer chaque jour, aux entraînements, dans les douches, lors des matches, au lycée. Ma vie se résume au basket et à toi. Et je ne peux pas vous dissocier. Alors que c'est ta dernière année. Et je désespère chaque fois que je te vois refouler la douleur dans tes muscles, dans ton genou, je me demande ce que je ferais quand tu ne joueras plus.

Ce matche contre Kirisaki Daiichi, ça a été celui de trop. Te voir souffrir pour nous protéger tous, pour me protéger moi. J'ai eu envie de t'en coller un, pour encaisser les coups sans rien dire, en continuant à sourire bêtement. N'avais-tu pas mal ? Ne te sentais-tu pas démuni ? Moi, je l'étais. Complètement. Anéanti par la crainte sourde de te voir t'effondrer devant ce salaud. Et le voir pester quand nous marquions, quand tu continuais d'avancer et de lui résister. Son sourire malsain qui me glaçait le sang et me mettait hors de moi à chaque fois que tu grimaçais. Il attendait que tu lâches pour nous briser à notre tour. Est-ce pour cela que tu restais là ? Tu n'es qu'un abruti, un crétin. Et savoir que tu ne sortirais jamais, même pas pour te protéger, cela m'empêchait de jouer. Et même quand Riko t'as obligé à changer, je me demandais comment cela irait après. Et puis je dois l'avouer, j'avais une féroce envie de le lui faire payer, à cet enfoiré. Cette année perdue, ta douleur. Et tout ce que cela nous a coûté à tous les deux. Et comme d'habitude, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a remis dans la bonne voie. Avec un simple regard. Je me suis souvenu de notre promesse, Et de ce que je n'ai jamais su te dire. Et je me suis juré que si on gagnait ce matche, je te dirais tout. Alors il fallait gagner. A tout prix. Et je me suis enfin senti capable de résister à cette pression qui m'enserrait et qui me rendait dingue. A la haine que j'avais envers Hanamiya. Et on a gagné. Grâce à toi et à Kuroko. Alors j'ai fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire...Du moins en partie. J'ai commencé par ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire. Sentir ta main dans la mienne...C'est étrange comme un simple contact change la donne. Sentir mon coeur battre imperceptiblement plus vite...Pour avoir simplement senti ta paume claquer dans la mienne. Toutes ces résolutions qu'il m'avait fallu tant de temps pour accepter, remises en questions par le doute qui m'a assailli à ce moment là. J'ai eu peur de te le dire. Peur de te perdre. Et puis, comment fonctionnerait notre équipe si je te le disais ? Si tu me rejetais, serais-je capable de continuer de jouer avec toi ? Et toi ? Continuerais-tu de me voir de la même façon ? J'ai eu la trouille. Il m'a fallu une douche glacée pour me remettre les idées en place. Pour comprendre que si je ne disais rien, je ne serais pas plus capable de jouer que si tu refusais de m'accepter. Alors j'ai choisi de te le dire. Mais c'est si dur... De formuler trois petits mots que je me suis acharné à nier pendant si longtemps.

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours que je me dis que je vais tout t'avouer aujourd'hui. Et trois jours que je me tais.

"Hyuuga ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?"

Je sursaute. Tu es juste là. Et ta présence me trouble un peu plus que d'habitude. La faute aux nombreuses fois où j'ai tenté de te le dire.

"O-Oui..."

"Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler..."

C'est ce que j'essaye de faire... Sans jamais réussir.

"Je...Je ne sais pas comment dire quelque chose à quelqu'un..."

Quel crétin. Je bafouille comme une gamine d'école primaire.

"Dis-le lui simplement."

"J'ai peur de sa réaction" je continue.

"Parce que c'est quelqu'un a qui je tiens..."

"Si c'est ton ami, il comprendra. Il ne t'en voudra pas pour quelque chose que tu lui diras." affirmes-tu avec ton immense sourire.

Même moi je peux me sentir rougir comme un abruti. Si seulement tu savais. J'ai peur de te faire comprendre à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

Le temps passe. Une nouvelle journée sans rien te dire. Est-ce donc si dur ? De dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? En plus, tu insiste, tu es tellement naïf parfois, qu'on croirait avoir un enfant en face de soi.

"Alors, tu as parlé à cette fameuse personne ?"

"Pas encore..."

"Tu veux lui dire quoi, je peux peut-être t'aider ?"

Je dois saisir cette occasion, sinon je me tairais encore.

"Que je l'aime."

Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir dit ça, tu ne me lâcheras plus maintenant. D'un autre côté, je l'ai voulu. Et je dois au moins tenir les promesses que je me suis fait à moi même, sinon comment pourrais-je honorer les autres ?

"Bah, c'est pas si compliqué que ça...Non ?"

Bien sûr, c'est tellement simple...

"Suffit de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de dire 'Je t'aime'..."

A croire que toi, tu ferais ça les doigts dans le nez. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je me sens envahi par une certaine chaleur. L'excitation ? Ou bien la crainte ? Je tremble un peu. Je me décide finalement à lâcher en te fixant :

"Je t'aime".

Et à nouveau, je regrette d'avoir dit ça. Surtout d'une façon si niaise. Et voilà que tu te met à pleurer... C'est si terrible que ça, que je sois amoureux de toi ? Pourtant, tes larmes me semblent un peu excessive. A moins que je ne te déçoive.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir venir, ça. Ta bouche contre la mienne. Mon coeur s'affole. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion et que si je ferme les yeux, cela ne disparaisse.

"Oï ! Vous foutez quoi tous les deux au milieu du passage ?" grogne une voix dans notre dos.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Kagami et le reste de l'équipe nous dévisager, l'air à peine surpris.

"Il m'aime !" tu dis, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Je ne peux retenir un petit cri agacé qui te fait sourire.

"Kagami-kun, tu me dois 2000 yens_*_" déclare simplement Kuroko.

"Ouais, je sais..."

Je suis un peu perdu là...

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai parié 1000 yens avec Kagami que tu aimais Kiyoshi-senpai." m'apprend le passeur, l'air tout à fait impassible.

"Et 1000 yens qu'il t'aimait aussi." continue-t-il.

Je me sens un peu énervé... Mais ta main dans la mienne me rapidement oublier leur stupidité. Tu me décroche le plus grand sourire que je t'ai jamais vu afficher. Et ça me suffit, amplement.

* * *

_* 2000 yens = approximativement 14 euros. _

**Voilà...C'est tout con. Vraiment tout con. Et un poil fluff quand même (pourquoi ne suis-je capable que de faire du fluff ? faudra m'expliquer un jour). **

**Bref, qu'en pensez vous ? Je me demandais aussi si je n'allais pas faire un autre chapitre avec le point de vue de Kiyoshi. Des avis sur cette idée ? **

**Bref, review (si vous voulez) ? **


	2. Ce que tu m'as dis

**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Ce que tu m'as dit

Pairing : Hyuuga x Kiyoshi

POV : Kyoshi

Rating : K

Résumé : Enfin. Je n'avais jamais osé l'espérer. Mais quand ces trois petits mots ont franchi tes lèvres, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir de bonheur. Ce que tu m'as dit... m'a fait réaliser que je t'aimais encore plus que je ne le croyais.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses perso ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Mais si l'auteur tombe sur cette fiction, je voudrais bien un ou deux bishos pour mon anniversaire, avec tous ceux qu'il a, il peux bien me céder Kagami, ne ?

**Note : Dans le dernier chapitre, j'avais proposé une suite du point de vue de Kiyoshi. Comme la plupart d'entre vous semblaient emballés, la voilà. Ca reprend le chapitre 1 un peu avant la moitié et il y a une mini suite à la fin. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que Kiyoshi soit OOC.. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Note 2 : Même clavier récalcitrant que lors de l'écriture du chapitre 1. Donc il y a un risque qu'il manque des lettres ou des espaces/ qu'il y en ait en plus. Ajoutons à cela les fautes de frappes/d'orthographe, je m'en excuse, en plus je me suis relue (pour une fois).**

**Note 3 : J'ai essayé de faire les deux chapitres de la même longueur. Mais celui-ci reste environ deux-cent mots plus court que l'autre. J'ai pourtant tout essayé.**

* * *

"Hyuuga ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?"

Depuis notre victoire contre Kirisaki Daiichi tu es étrange. Je te regardes mais tu ne vois rien. Ce simple fait est inquiétant : en temps normal, tu m'aurais déjà demandé ce que je te voulais, chose à quoi j'aurais répondu d'un sourire. Tu as l'air dans tes pensées. Ça m'inquiète un peu.

Cela fait pas mal de temps que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. A vrai dire, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, avec cette rage rentrée, tu m'as intrigué. Puis quand j'ai compris combien le basket que tu aimais tant te manquait malgré la blessure qu'il t'avait infligé, je me suis dit qu'on se ressemblait. En fait, je crois que je me trompais. Un peu. Tu étais plus fort que moi. Plus déterminé. Et quand tu m'as affronté dans ce terrain lugubre, revenant à la charge malgré ton absence de paniers, j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Comme ça. Sans savoir comment c'était possible. Juste parce que tu étais face à moi. Parce qu tu n'abandonnais pas. J'ai été si attiré que cela m'a choqué.

Quelques mois plus tard, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, tu m'as sauvé. De moi. Et de mes démons. Le basket était toute ma vie, tout ce qu'il me restait. Et alors que je m'efforçais de faire bonne figure je me sentais vide et désespéré. Le choix s'était imposé de lui même. Plutôt mourir que renoncer à conquérir le Japn avec vous tous. Un an. Ce serait le seul sursis qui me serait accordé pour vivre un peu. C'était peu. Trop peu. Mais je ne voulais pas trahir l'équipe. Et cette promesse que nous avions tous faites ce jour là sur le toit. Je ne voulais pas te trahir toi. Pas après t'avoir fait revenir au basket alors que tu avais tenté de l'oublier. Et tu m'as dt que nous gagnerions. Alors que je n'avais jais vraiment voulu y croire pour ne pas me fracasser à la réalité de ma faiblesse une nouvelle fois. Enfin j'ai vu que nous pouvions...non, que nous le ferions. Nous deviendrions champions du Japon.

"O-oui ?"

Tu as l'air surpris, comme si tu avais oublié ma présence à côté de toi.

"Tu sais, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler."

Tu me lances un regard mêlé de découragement et d'exaspération. Cela me trouble encore plus.

"Je...Je ne sais pas comment dire quelque chose à quelqu'un..."

"Dis-le lui simplement." je répond, étonné.

A qui veux-tu dire quelque chose de si important que tu es l'air si torturé et épuisé. Je peux deviner à ton regard seul que tu as passé ds nuits blanches à y penser.

"J'ai peur de sa réaction...Parce que c'est quelqu'un à qui je tiens..."

Je suis de plus en plus curieux. Et sans rien t'en montrer, je suis un peu affolé. Aurais-tu compris ? Que je t'aime si fort que je sacrifierais tout ce que j'ai pour toi. Que tu m'es indispensable.

"Si c'est ton ami, il comprendra. Il ne t'en voudra pas pour quelque chose que tu lui diras." je te répond avec un sourire le plus radieux possible.

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Que tu resteras près de moi. Peu m'importe que tu ne m'aimes pas, reste simplement à mes côtés. Parce que sans toi, je sens que je m'effondrerais. Si tu n'étais pas là, avec ton attitude faussement agacée à mon égard, comme pourrais-je tenir bon face à la cruelle réalité : dans moins d'un an, je ne pourrais plus jouer.

* * *

Le temps passe. Une nouvelle journée prend fin. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de t'en parler avant que tu ne décides de t'éloigner. C'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs sur le point de faire. J'aborde le sujet de façon détournée, comme pour me donner le droit de changer d'avis :

"Alors, tu as parlé à cette fameuse personne ?"

Tes yeux s'assombrissent quand tu m'avoues :

"Pas encore..."

"Tu veux lui dire quoi, je peux peut-être t'aider ?"

Au fur et à mesure, je commence à redouter les mots qui vont suivre. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ta réponse :

"Que je l'aime."

Je souris. Je pensais sincèrement que cela ne m'importait pas. Que tu m'aimes ou pas. Mais savoir que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre me donne l'étrange sensation de tomber. J'essaie d cacher le tremblement de ms mains mais tu ne sembles pas le remarquer. Je suis triste. Un peu. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

"Bah, c'est pas si compliqué que ça...Non ? Suffit de la regarder droit dans les yeux et de dire 'Je t'aime'..."

Comme si c'était si facile. Comme s'il s'agissait de parler du soleil qui brille ou des oiseaux qui chantent. Comme si moi, j'y étais arrivé.

Tu t'arrêtes et me fixes. Par réflexe, je te regarde aussi. Et avec un aplomb trahi par le tremblement presque imperceptible de ta voix, tu me déclares :

"Je t'aime".

Je reste immobile. Oui, je pensais que cela m'était égal que tu m'aimes. Mais ce poids qui s'envole de mes épaules, cette joie qui me traverse me prouvent que je me trompais... Je t'aime aussi, et je ne sais pas comment exprimer le soulagement et l'amour qui m'habitent à cet instant. Je sens les larmes couler. Comment aurai-je pu réagir autrement ? Ce que tu m'as dit...C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours attendu au fond. Depuis le premier jour.

Ton regard se fait hésitant. Paniqué. Coupable. Déçu. Je crois que tu as mal interprété les quelques gouttes qui ont coulé de mes yeux. Mais quand je veux te rassurer, te dire que je t'aime, je n'y parviens pas. Alors je fais ce que je rêve de faire depuis des mois. Je t'embrasses. Doucement. Tendrement. Comme si je risquais de te briser. Toi ou l'illusion dans laquelle je dois être plongé.

Une voix dans ton dos nous rappelle à la réalité :

"Oï ! Vous foutez quoi tous les deux au milieu du passage ?"

Je lève la tête et vois Kagami accompagné du reste de l'équipe qui nous dévisagent. Ils n'ont pas l'air si choqué que ça. Tant mieux.

"Il m'aime !" j'annonce avec joie et fierté.

Tu couines, agacé. Ça me fait sourire. Que tu n'oses pas montrer ta gêne. Je trouve ça mignon.

"Kagami-kun, tu me dois 2000 yens_*_" dit simplement Kuroko d'un air stoïque.

"Ouais, je sais..." grogne le dunker.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'imaginer une raison valable pour ces soudaines dettes que tu demandes :

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai parié 1000 yens avec Kagami que tu aimais Kiyoshi-senpai." déclare le passeur, toujours impassible.

"Et 1000 yens qu'il t'aimait aussi." continue-t-il.

Ils me font rire. Ils sont plus lucides que nous, tu ne trouves pas ? Ils avaient compris, eux, que nos sentiments étaient réciproques.

Je te vois bouillir en silence devan ce que tu appellerais leur stupidité. Je profite de la diversion pour glisser ta main dans la mienne. D'un coup, tu te calmes. Tu me regardes et me souris. Les autres nous contemplent, l'air attendri.

"Venez les gars, on va déranger !" lance allègrement Koganei.

"Oï !"

Tu rougis. Ça me fait sourire à nouveau.

* * *

Seuls. Cette situation est un peu étrange, comme si l'on était gênés. On est juste assis là, en silence. Tu n'oses pas me regarder. J'ai l'impression que tu veux me demander quelque chose mais que tu n'oses pas. Je me penche vers toi et t'obliges à me regarder. Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé que je t'aurais pour moi un jour. Alors j'ai envie de voir tes yeux maintenant. Et de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes.

Tu me rends mon baiser, avec réserve au début. Quand nous nous séparons, tu détournes à nouveau la tête. Je me tais, je sais que tu finiras par parler. Et quelques minutes plus tard, tu lâche finalement avec hésitation :

"Tu... Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit."

Je te renvoie un coup d'oeil interrogatif. Mais tu ne l'affrontes pas, visiblement embarrassé par tes propres mots. Alors je comprends. Je m'approche et te prends dans mes bras en murmurant dans le creux de ton oreille :

"Je t'aime !"

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** Voilà donc le chapitre tant attendu (ou presque). Comme je le disais en haut, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bugué sur Kiyoshi. Je ais pas, il est moins naïf et moins.. comment dire... "Mister Sunshine" que dans le manga. Mais vous qu'en pensez vous ?

Sinon, je préfère préciser : pas de suite cette fois-ci.

Donc, j'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes concernant ce Two Shot ^^

Merci de m'avoir lue et pour ceux qui, ça fait toujours plaisir, laisseront des reviews/followeront ou favoriteront (dingues le nombre de mots qu'on peut inventer en une phrase) un_ GRAND_ merci ^^

Et puis si vous avez es suggestions sur des couples dans ce manga, n'hésitez pas, je suis pas hyper inspirée en ce moment.

A la prochaine !


End file.
